


The First Time- GETTING REWRITTEN

by Spencebox



Series: She was His, and He was Hers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry comes in later, F/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Soul Mates AU, mates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Muggle in a Wizards world. What more could she ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> well this is what im doing in my meantime when im not doing college things. hope you likey. and chapter two is half way done.

Penelope jolted awake. It was her second nightmare that night; these seemed to be a normal occurrence in her life now. She’d told the headmaster but he’d told her that they would go away, but they never did. In fact, they became stronger.

Penelope knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, her mind was still reeling on what she’d saw. A man, more of a boy, and her were slow dancing in the Great Hall, just the two of them. There was no sound, no light, just them. It was just them.

He would hold her close, make her feel safe and warm, like nothing could ever harm her. And as they danced the man started to change.

His face became more gray and lifeless, more snakelike. His nose receded into his face and his lovely curls fell to the ground. He became a monster yet they continued dancing, like nothing had really changed. She always awoke at the same part. The man would grip her arms with his hard bony fingers and whisper the same words,

“ _You’re Mine Penelope Grace_ "

Then the man would grip her hair, pull her head back into a perfect arch and bite her supple neck with his slightly sharpened teeth. She would always jolt awake, almost like she could feel the pain. But whenever her hand would jump to her neck nothing would be there.

She shook her head, trying to will the disturbing thoughts away and clear her mind. She had a lot to do tomorrow. It was the first day of the new year of Hogwarts and she had to be ready to deal with new and old children. She prided herself with having very good patience but a select few knew how to push her buttons. Such as the little bugger Draco Malfoy, the most self entitled little child she’d ever come across but she didn't blame the kid, she blamed his father. Lucius Malfoy was simply a bad man. He threatened, cheated and was just mean but Penelope always put on a smile for him, hoping one day he would change.

Penelope put on her sleeping robe and left her chambers, hoping for a midnight snack to ease her slightly upset tummy. She walked along the corridors, seeing all the paintings asleep and not a ghost in sight.

A smile formed on her plump red lips, basking in the glory of the last days of a peaceful castle.

“Is there a reason you are out of bed at this hour _Miss Grace_.”

Professor Snape was the most hated professor in the school. Student and Professors could agree on that.

“ Just out for a stroll Severus, is that so wrong?” She said this with a grin, turning to face Snape, who was still in his long black cloak, practically molding himself into the darkness of the corridor.

“ Muggles such as yourself would be wise not to roam the halls alone at night _Miss Grace_. Much less by themselves.”

“ Severus please this is the last night before the new kids come in, don't you want to just take in the peaceful atmosphere before it's gone for another year?”

“ I haven't had peace for a long time _Miss Grace_.” Severus said and turned away, his coat billowing behind his rigid form as it moved further into the darkness.

“ –And for the hundredth time Severus it’s Penelope!” She yelled into the darkness, accidentally waking a few sleeping paintings.

“ My word, how ungrateful-“

“ Please let us sleep you-“

“ –And back in my day-“

Penelope ventured to the kitchen, pushing Severus out of her mind in favor of a cup of hot cocoa.

Luckily no more nightmares plagued Penelope’s thoughts that night, allowing her a decent nights sleep. She awoke at seven sharp, a smile on her face. She absolutely adored meeting the new children, they were so fresh faced and young and unaware of the evil that lurked in their world.

Their minds were still pure and Penelope would make it her job to keep it that way.

This year Hogwarts would be getting a new professor, Quirrell, if she remembered correctly. Dumbledore had told everyone he was a jumpy fellow who wore a huge turban on his head and spoke with a stutter. Sounded perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Penelope put on her cleanest robes, a nice blue, and ventured outside, eager to great the professors. She came upon Minerva McGonagall first, who looked poised as ever and ready for the students. Penelope looked up to her and saw her as a mother of sorts, always watching protecting.

Next was Flitwcik, who was busy making sure each bench had the correct amount of books and scrolls. The rest of the professors seemed tired or astatic except for Severus. He seemed different. Like he was waiting for something to happen. But Severus always seemed to be doing something strange.

She’d only known Severus for a short period of time but she's gotten to know him very well. He was very quiet, spoke with a strong tone and his answers were mostly short and clipped, as if he had better things to do than talk you. But Penelope learned not to take it to heart the way he acted, It wasn't personal. If she actually though about it, he was slightly nicer to her than everyone else, but she never questioned it, simply accepting the kindness.

The time finally came, the boats were arriving. Penelope looked out the large window at the hundreds of boats coming towards Hogwarts. Those boats held the future witches and wizards of the wizarding world. Penelope had a slight envy for all these children, for they were so young but held such potential, a trait Penelope had never had the option of having. She was a muggle, taken in by Dumbledore and learned everything she knew from him.

The Great Hall was ready, lit up and decadent as ever. It truly was a sight to behold.

Penelope scampered to the staircase and finally saw them, hundreds of little people all dressed in black robes and pointed hats, curious gazes on the staircase and talking paintings.

“ It’s time to meet in the Great Hall my dear.”

“ Lead the way Professor Flitwick”

Flitwick and Penelope walked through the Castle, the Great Hall until they reached the table that held the headmaster and Professors. It seemed that the new professor had to yet to arrive. They all took their seats as the doors burst open.

“ Welcome to Hogwarts.”

Each year sat at their designated table, eagerly looking at Dumbledore. He stood at the podium; the stool and string hat a few feet away from him. He gave his speech about Hogwarts and then the sorting began.

“Amanda Abbington”

And it went on and on for a very long time. Some were very predictable.

“ Draco Malfoy”

The hat had barely touched the boy's head before it yelled, “ **Slytherin** ”. The hall erupted in cheers for him.

The sorting continued on until it reached a certain boy,

“ Harry Potter”

The hall erupted in whispers. Everyone knew his name. He was infamous for killing He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named when he was just a baby. He came away from that ordeal with a scar on his forehead and becoming an orphan. His mother had died protecting him and rumor was her love saved him. Penelope felt sorry for the boy, it seemed everyone knew his sad story and always reminded him of it. He walked slowly and shyly to the stool, lightly hoping on it and putting the sorting hat on his head.

Penelope looked down the length of the table, it seemed Quirrell had yet to arrive.

“ **GRYFFINDOR** ”

The hall erupted in applause, and a smile on Harry's face. The rest of the sorting went on until very child was at their designated table. But Dumbledore still had another announcement.

“ And I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Quirrell.”

And said Professor walked in.

He was a man of normal height with what could only be described as an odd sense of style. He, true to what Dumbledore said, worse a dark purple turban and purple heavy thick robes. He looked too innocent to be teaching the Dark Arts but people aren't always what they seem.

Quirrell walked close to the long table and looked and at everyone, but his eyes lingered on Pe-nelope, his dark eyes piercing her soul. But then his eyes were gone and he turned and addressed the hall.

“ I-I-m so gl-l-lad-d I h-a-ave the ho-o-nor of working wi-t-t-h all of you am-ma-ma-mazing stu-dent-s-s-s.

Penelope gripped Severus’s leg, which was next to hers, and looked at him.

“ I don't think me and him and going to get along.”

“ Trust me Miss Grace, you two will get along very well.”

She gave Severus a side-glance, silently asking what that meant, but he simply looked forward, going back to ignoring her. She put her head forward, pushing his words form her mind. The night went on, the air filled with childish laughter and an abundance of food.

The house prefects escorted the students to their house section in the school and the hall was empty, besides the professors.

Penelope was the second to rise, the first being Dumbledore, and made her way to her own room, ready to get a good sleep, so she would have energy for tomorrow. She bid all the professors a good night and made her way out of the Great Hall.

She heard another chair scrap across the hard floor, a clumsy scamper of feet coming her way.

She turned, wanting to see who was coming her way, and only managed to run right into said person, both of them landing on a heap in on the ground. She fell on her back, with the un-known professor on top of her, scrambling to get back on their feet. She realized the unknown professor was Quirrell, since there was a purple turban crammed in her face. His many apologies had yet to reach her ears.

“ –so sorry I-I-I didn't see you the-there are you-ou-“

“ I’m absolutely fine Professor you merely grazed me.”

Penelope looked at Quirrell and he gazed back, then he got a little red around his cheeks. He was blushing?

“ Professor are you-“

“ Please, call me Quirinius.”

She raised a slight brow but lightly nodded her head at his request.

They stared at each other for a few moments, then he gave her a light nod, and went his way. She looked at his retreating back until he turned, presumably going to his quarters, but something in her gut told that wasn't where he was going.

She jumped when a hand clamped on her shoulder, but the hand belonged to Dumbledore.

“ Are you well my dear?” He asked in a small voice.

“ Of course.” She replied.

She gave him a small smile, and went on her way. She made it to her room, feeling eyes on her the entire time. She closed her door, and leaped face forward onto the bed, relishing in her warm sheets and fluffy covers. She was reluctant to get up and change but she wished to sleep in something more fitting.

Once she was in her dress robes she blew out the candles and climbed into bed, relishing in the warmth. She turned on her side and drifted into oblivion, though through the night, she could've sworn she felt a hand graze her cheek. But it was only a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was with him again. 
> 
> He was still himself. He had his head his head full of dark chocolate curls and lovely pale cheekbones. He had a smile on his face and the lovely sharp smile was directed towards… me?
> 
> He looked at me with those eyes full of adoration and love. His youthful self was always how these dreams started. He would come to me in his black robes, and a smile on his face. He would say, “ We could do anything together” and make promises of my wildest dreams. 
> 
> And I would always believe him. I trusted him like an old friend. Or even an old lover. I didn’t know what i was to him. But it felt as if we’d known each other for many years. But I’d just met… what was his name?
> 
> “ Please love, call me Tom.”
> 
> And then we danced.

The start of the New Year at Hogwarts went fairly well. Of course there were more than a handful of kids that just couldn't deal with being away from home seemed to owl their families everyday. And others were fiercely independent and out right refused to contact their families. One of those students being Draco Malfoy, who felt the need to say that his father didn't need to know about his whereabouts and that he could take care of himself. It seemed that young Draco had gained two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, and they seemed to mimic the young boys every move.

 

Penelope watched the children interact in the corridor as most of them made their way to potions class, which was of course taught by the ever-sweet Severus. These kids didn't know what they had in store for the next hour and a half. And Severus had asked Penelope to help her make sure the kids had their books for class so she would be helping him for a couple of days.

She had spent the night before preparing herself for the commotion that would be the potions classroom.

 

   Penelope waited until it seemed that all the students were inside and then walked in and shut the door, enclosing the classroom. The room was dark and lined with desks, two chairs each, and potions lining the front of the classroom, and Severus was at the front, in front of the chalkboard that had the word ‘ Potions’ scrawled in messy cursive handwriting.

 

Unlike the other classrooms, this one was silent; the only sound was the light breathing of the children's small lungs.

 

“ This is Year One Potions. If you are not a year one then please, _get out.”_

 

A student stood up to leave, presumably not a first year, but sat down once he was caught in Severus’ deadly glare. Severus proceeded with a quick and snappy introduction about Potions and instructed the students to get a cauldron and find the book with instructions on the forgetfulness potion. The students who could not complete the potion would lose ten points from their house.

 

The rest of the class went by pretty smoothly, with only a lost Neville Longbottom exclaiming,

 

“ I can’t remember what to use Professor Snape!”

 

Which resulted in a deep and throaty groan from Severus and a raised brow in Penelope's direction. She sighed and got to work on helping the young clueless student. The rest of the class went on relatively well, if Severus not hexing a student counts a going well. Though he was more rude than usual to a certain student.

 

Harry Potter seemed to anger Severus with his mere presence. It seemed the only student Severus was even relatively nice to was Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed to love being rude to the other children and smirking his way through class. Draco seemed to pride himself on being a pureblood wizard.

 

The rest of the day passed by relatively calm. Penelope spent most of the day on a stool in the corner watching Severus belittle students. To Penelope's dismay, he seemed to really enjoy being positively evil.

 

And alas, the day was nearly complete.

 

Every student and professor made their way to the Great Hall, ready to enjoy a feast and converse on how their first day at Hogwarts went. Penelope, next to Severus, looked around the room and once more stopped the seat at the end of the professors’ table.

 

Quirrell seemed to be in his own little world, not eating, it looked as if he was barely breathing.

And as if he could feel her stare, his head turned in the slightest, and their eyes met.

She looked away, ashamed that she was caught, and went back to her meal of turkey and peas, with a slight piece of cornbread.

 

The rest of the night was fairly mundane, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

A Penelope lay in bed, she just couldn’t sleep. She didn't know why. So she put on a night robe, and took a nice stroll.

 

Hogwarts was always more pleasant at night. Everyone was asleep, the halls were quiet, and it was just peaceful. Penelope walked up the ever-changing stairs, and shook when the stairs made a turn. Except, they’d never turned this way before. And then they stopped, leading her up into the unknown.

 

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she looked to the left.

 

Darkness.

 

She looked to the right. A single pillar, lit, with a lone door. How peculiar. She walked toward the door, both frightened and curious. It could be a strange evil monster, or it could be some lonely books. Or maybe just an empty room. She stood in front of the door, then put her chilled body against it, and listened. At first she heard nothing.

 

Then she heard slight...

 

Snores?

 

She heard a deep snore from inside the room. How odd. She reached for the handle, and it was locked.

" Looking for something Miss Penelope?"

 

She almost screamed in fright. Had Quirrell followed her up here? How had she not heard him?

 

" I was just taking a stroll and the stairs changed and it led me here and I was just curious and I'm sorry if this is your room I didn-"

 

He held up his pale hand, a signal for her to stop talking.

 

" You have done no wrong, but I must warn you. Strange things lie behind that door. Strange things Miss Penelope."

 

And he walked away, purple turban and all. Only when she returned to her bed did she realize he hadn't stuttered.

_I was with him again._

_He was still himself. He had his head his head full of dark chocolate curls and lovely pale cheekbones. He had a smile on his face and the lovely sharp smile was directed towards… me?_

_He looked at me with those eyes full of adoration and love. His youthful self was always how these dreams started. He would come to me in his black robes, and a smile on his face. He would say, “ We could do anything together” and make promises of my wildest dreams._

_And I would always believe him. I trusted him like an old friend. Or even an old lover. I didn’t know what i was to him. But it felt as if we’d known each other for many years. But I’d just met… what was his name?_

_“ Please love, call me Tom.”_

_And then we danced._

Penelope awoke in a cold sweat. She sat up in her bed, breathing heavily, her chest heaving.

When would the dreams stop? She left the warmth of her bed, all ideas of sleeping completely washed away. She went to her restroom and washed off her face, leaving her feeling much cooler.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and she looked much paler. She hadn't been getting sleep, these dreams made sure of that. She hadn't had an actual sleep in days. She had to find a way to make them stop. But she didn’t think she knew how. She would try asking Severus tomorrow. Since Severus was a Potions master, maybe he had a drought or something that could help her get rid of these dreams. And if he didn't have an answer then she would have to go to Dumbledore as a last resort.

 

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

 

She went the next day, barely paying attention to anything around her, too tired to do anything. She was just going through the motions. She needed this day to be over so she could talk to Severus. During her time in Potions, she asked Severus if she could leave, on account of her feeling light-headed.

 

He gave her a wary look, but nodded her way. She stood up from her stool and made her way outside. Once she left the room, she leaned against the cool brick wall of the potions room, trying to cool down her warm body, only jumping slightly when Severus appeared outside.

 

“ Is something wrong Miss _Grace?”_ He said in a monotone voice.

 

She tried to respond, but found her throat full of cotton. He seemed to notice something was wrong. He reached out for her and she stumbled away, feeling herself lose control of her limbs.

 

The last thing she saw was Severus reaching for her.

 

She awoke under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey.

 

She blinked her vision back, trying to see clearly. Once she saw the white curtains, she took in her surroundings. She was in a bed, in the corner of the Hospital Wing. She dryly asked for a glass of water, her throat feeling like a desert. Madame Pomfrey handed her a glass and waited for her to drink it all.

 

“ What’s the last thing you remember my dear?”

 

Penelope thought to herself,

 

“ I remember leaving the Potions room and seeing Severus and falling asleep.”

 

Madame Pomfrey gave her a stern look, while Dumbledore swept into the room, a worried Severus trailing behind him. They both stopped at her bedside.

 

“ Are you well my dear?” Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.

 

She didn't know if she was. She'd been rendered unconscious from her lack of sleep. Her dreams had caused this. She needed help. She shook her head, her lip wobbling.

 

“ Let me help you Penelope.” Dumbledore said in a kind voice, as if speaking with a child.

 

“ I’m having these dreams, the ones I told you about. But I’m not sleeping and I just-I don’t…”

 

She paused, her breath caught in her chest.

 

“ _I need help.”_ She said in a small voice.

 

She was close to crying.

 

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a look with hidden emotion in his eyes.

 

“ Tell me anything you can about these dreams. Anything you remember.”

 

She knew very little, only his name and his face.

 

“ Well every dream has the same man. He’s tall, and pale with dark curly hair. And these long robes and with, maybe it’s a strip of green on the sides.”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes widened.

 

“ Penelope, my dear, do you know his name?” He asked in a sharp deep voice.

 

“ He said it was Tom.”

 

Dumbledore’s hand left her shoulder.

 

“ Are you _sure_ this is what he said?” he said in a clipped tone. She nodded her head.

 

He nodded his head, throwing a wary glance at Severus.

 

“ Get some rest my dear, tomorrow it’s the All Hallows' Eve Feast, you can’t spend it cooped in this bed.” He looked away from her,

 

“ Madame Pomfrey, make sure she gets a sleeping draught for tonight and a weeks supply, we can’t have this happening again can we?” He gave her a kind smile.

 

Madame Pomfrey nodded and went back to bustling around the Hospital Ward.

 

Dumbledore gave Penelope one last look and left. Though Severus did not. He stayed by her bedside, giving her something he never had before.

 

A look of worry.

 

“ Severus, are you okay? You’re showing em _otion.”_ She lightly laughed out.

 

He gave her a sharp look.

 

“ If you took better care of yourself, I wouldn't be in this state of worry Miss _Grace_.” Ah there was the Severus she knew. Always with a snarky reply.

  
She gave him a slight smile and went back to sleep, wanting to get a good rest.

 

The thunder clapped outside and the candles hovered in the air. Tonight was the All Hallows' Eve Feast. It was abundant with students and professors alike, each having a joyous night. The students were enjoying the tables, full of sweet treats and the professors were talking amongst themselves, enjoying their meal as well. Penelope was glad to be fully rested and conversing with Severus. He was ranting about a Neville Longbottom who kept messing up his potions.

 

The doors opened with a mighty **BANG!**

“ THERE’S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!”

 

Quirrell ran in, out of breath and yelling,

 

“A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you outta know.”

 

And proceeded to pass out on the ground.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ This is the Mirror of Erised. When you look into it, you see the one thing in your heart you long for. And for each person it is different. But I must warn you, looking into the mirror drives some mad with the knowledge they see. Do not let it consume your mind.”

         The past week at Hogwarts had been chaotic. Quirrell's proclamation of a troll in the dungeon had put the school into quite a scare. No one knew how the troll had got into the school, nor the girls lavatory, but it appeared that a brave Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had saved their friend, Hermione, from an untimely death by troll. They were awarded house points but received a firm scolding from Professor McGonagall, since they did not return to their dormitories as requested from Professor Dumbledore. But nonetheless, they did save a student so no one was really that mad.

Harry's act of bravery only seemed to make Severus loathe him more. Instead of is usual distaste for Harry he seemed to have grown a loathing for his very face. He made sure to tell Penelope of his distaste for him every second that he could. No one really knew why Severus hated him so much, even Penelope didn't. He just did. And it seemed that Severus was the only one that shared a distaste for Harry, since every student at Hogwarts wanted to be his friend. Well except a certain Malfoy, who just loved to taunt Harry and his two close friends. Draco Malfoy was a young stubborn boy, and when Penelope would watch him interact with Harry, his words seemed like they were never really filled with much hate.

Penelope’s week had been much better than the last. The sleeping drought she received form Madame Pomfrey was working to it's full potential, allowing Penelope full nights rest. Her dreams had been nonexistent for the past week, and she was finally happy again. She was lively and the bags under her eyes had disappeared and she was back to helping Severus in Potions. In fact, she felt just so much better in and out. But in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't take a sleeping drought for the rest of her life. But for now it would have to do.

Nothing much had been happening at Hogwarts. At least up until now. Today was the first Quidditch game of the season. And the new seeker for Gryffindor would be Harry, so everyone was eager to see the game. And it seemed fate had made Draco the seeker of the Slytherin team, playing against the Gryffindors today. Even though Penelope had been at Hogwarts for two years, she had never attended a Quidditch game, for she never really had a reason to go. But Severus was determined she attend.

It seems today was a slightly chilly day, since it was a month before Christmas and the weather in England was very chilly. Every student was dressed in a corset and a thick scarf, wanting to protect their sensitive skin. The Quidditch stadium was set up very high from the ground and was able to house every student in Hogwarts and more. It looked like the whole structure was made of wood, but Penelope knew better than to think there was no enchantment on the structure. Almost everything in Hogwarts was enchanted.

It seems at all the professors had cancelled their classes and had come out to watch the game. Even Quirrell had come out. He was dressed in his usual purple garbs and was watching the field with sharp eyes.

And the game was on.

It was a bit hard to watch from this far away, but from what she could see, both teams were equally matched in wit and accuracy. For a while, Slytherin kept scoring, and then Gryffindor took the lead. Everyone in the stands was screaming for their respected team. Penelope even found herself cheering for Gryffindor. At least until one of the riders broom seemed to have a mind of its own. She was trying to see who it was but the broom kept jerking them about. She head a few people yell out the students name.

It was Harry Potter.

But why was his broom acting like this? As she was thinking to herself, she heard a slight muttering in her left ear. She turned her head and saw Severus muttering something and staring directly at… Harry. Was Severus doing something to his broom?

“ Severus what are you doi-“

He took his right hand and gripped her thigh, giving it a harsh squeeze, never looking away from Harry. What was wrong with him? He kept his hand on her thigh, his grip not giving up at all, and stayed muttering. His gaze never wavered away from the jerking form of Harry’s broom.

Smoke rose from the bottom of his robes. He was on fire.

Severus immediately stopped his muttering once he realized the smoke was coming from his own person. Penelope immediately stomped out the fire. Once he was not on fire anymore, they both looked back to the game, only to realize it was over and Gryinddor had won. And Harry’s broom was fine again.

Had Severus been cursing his broom?

Penelope looked at him and he gave her a sharp look and stood up. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She gave him a sad look, but still took his hand, and they left the stadium. For if either would have turned around they would have seen the glare Quirrell was throwing at Severus’s back.

Severus hadn't spoken a word as he dragged Penelope through the halls of Hogwarts. He led them to the Potions classroom and locked the door behind them. She tried to ask him a question but he held up a silencing hand. She was getting frustrated with him; she had a right to know what was going on.

“ Do not silence me Severus Snape I demand you tell me-“

“ _Quiet._ These walls are not to be trusted. You will come back tonight and you may ask me anything you wish but _untrustworthy_ ears could be listening.”

She gave him a hard look. His face gave away nothing. She huffed and nodded her head. He gave her a rare half sort of not smile and turned away from her, dismissing her. She left, only after throwing a harsh glare at his clothed back. She took a stroll to her room, only stopping to speak to the paintings on the wall and occasional ghost. She was currently talking with Nearly Headless Nick.

“ My dear hat has you so down today? At least you still have your.” Nick proceeded to pull his head away from his shoulders. She closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to look at his ghastly ghost wound.

“ Did you enjoy the game?”

She almost screamed in fright. People at Hogwarts seemed to move as quietly as mice and enjoyed to scare her. She came face to face with Quirrell. He had a smile on his face, and she just realized he wore the same clothes everyday. His wardrobe consisted of purple robes and a purple turban.

“ Well it was my first one so I enjoyed it. Except I felt bad for what happened to Harry.” She said, holding eye contact with him.

He gave her a grim smile. “ I completely agree Penelope. What monster would do something like hexing a child's broom?”

She remained silent, not wanting to rat out Severus, for she was sure it was him. She simply looked at him, not giving anything away in her face expression. His eyes pursed slightly, making her stance shift.

“ Well it was nice catching up with you. I’m only looking out for you. I do care about you Penelope.”

His hand reached out to graze her cheek and she flinched back. Quirrell wasn't her friend. She gave him a light smile and walked away.

“ Severus cannot be trusted Penelope. No matter what he says, he cannot be trusted.”

She turned around and saw a dark look on his face. It seemed Quirrell and Severus had a hatred for each other that she didn't understand. She turned away and left him to stand in the dark hallway.

When night fell, she went to visit Severus. She entered his classroom again, not surprised to see him sitting at his desk, doing nothing but sitting. He looked up at the sound of the door opening. He stood up, and shut and locked the door with a flick of his wand. He stood in front of her, just looking.

“ Why did you hex Harry Potters broom?”

His eyes remained hard, unwavering.

“ _I_ did not hex that boys broom. I was trying to stop the hex, but as you could see I was failing.”

She wasn't t buying it.

“ I don’t believe you. You already hate him, why not try and hurt him every second you can Severus, seriously what’s stop-“

“ It was Professor _Quirrell._ ”

She stopped. He had been hexing Harry's broom? That doesn't make any sense. He and Harry had nothing to do with each other; she doesn't even think they've been in the same classroom together.

“ I don't believe-“

“ _Believe_ what you want I do not care for I have no reason to lie. It is Quirrell. If you have no other reason to be here than to call me a liar, then go to your precious Headmaster. Ask him about the mirror.”

Severus turned and left me alone.

What the hell was the mirror?

She made her way through the long corridors of Hogwarts until she reached the entrance of the Headmasters office.

“ Lemon Sherbet.” The winding stairs revealed themselves. She made her way up and inside his office.

It seemed he had stepped out for a moment. She looked around, gingerly touching his artifacts and waiting for his return. After ten minutes she decided she’d come back later. She was making her way out when he finally decided to appear.

“ What might I help you with My Dear?”

“ Severus sent me here. We got in a little bit of an argument and he told me to come ask you about a mirror.”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. She hadn't been expecting that kind of response. So maybe there was a mirror.

“ Severus may have sent you, but do you wish to see the mirror?”

“ Well now I’m curious to what it is. So yes I’d like to.

He nodded his head and stood up. She did to and he led her out of his office and down into the depths of Hogwarts. He led her to this dark wide room with concrete floors and pillars. She looked around and spotted it.

It was tall, with square corners, and was covered in a long deep red cloth. Was the mirror under it?

Both of them walked towards it, and stopped in front. He reached out and pulled away the cloth. So this was the mirror.

“ This is the Mirror of Erised. When you look into it, you see the one thing in your heart you long for. And for each person it is different. But I must warn you, looking into the mirror drives some mad with the knowledge they see. Do not let it consume your mind.”

She nodded her head, and Dumbledore stepped out of the mirror. She looked at her reflection, at first seeing nothing. Then it started to change. It was her with a blurred man. He was wearing purple clothes that looked just dreadful. She only knew one person who wore all purple. The face finally revealed itself. It was Professor Quirrell. He was standing with her and they were laughing and he was holding her.

She was dumbstruck. Her deepest want was Quirrell? But the mirrors image was changing. Quirrell was growing taller, and growing hair and he became... he became…

_Tom_

Tom was smiling and holding her, and they looked so _happy…_

Penelope reached a hand to touch the glass, tearing up at the sight in the mirror.

“ Are you well my dear? What do you see?”

She'd forgotten Dumbledore was there. Should she tell him the truth?

“ Well at first it was me and Professor Quirrell, which I know sounds strange, but then it became Tom. The man from my dreams. Well nightmares but we looked so happy.”

Dumbledore looked white as a sheet. His dear Penelope's future was with Tom Riddle? That could only mean… No he would think of this no more. He looked at her once more and she looked so happy, he couldn't tell her the future that would come from her gaze into the dreadful mirror. He would protect her at all costs, even if it cost him his life. Tears fell from her eyes; he didn't know if it was out of fascination or fear. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the large room and away from the mirror.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a new chapter every week. i've had this done since thursday i just didn't feel like posting it. So i'll be writing another one this thursday and hopefully updating on time.i really don't know if anyone even likes this fic. I hope at least one person does...


	4. ReWritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, more of a PSA on the future of this fic.

So yeah, I hate this fic with every fiber of my being, not exactly the concept but just the writing is like the worst. 

So, because I seem to have fallen into a Harry Potter rut, I’m gonna try my best to rewrite/revamp and overall redo this fic. I do not think I will be keeping the Tom Riddle/Oc pairing, changing it to either Remus/OC or Snape/Oc.

I’m sorry if you actually enjoyed these three short chapters for I will be deleting them ASAP.

Thanks for hearing my PSA, and hopefully you few people will enjoy a Harry Potter fic that I actually put time and effort into making good. And like, I love writing lewd fanfic so be prepared for some pretty vulgar fanfic my guys.

Your loyal author, 

Spencer


End file.
